


Breath of Life

by DazzledGhosts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Victor Nikiforov, Angels and Demons, Demon Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzledGhosts/pseuds/DazzledGhosts
Summary: Angels and Demons don't eat food in order to thrive. They need affection and touch. And Yuuri is a demon who has been starving for so long. Alone and unwanted, he leaves hell to spend the last of his days on earth, watching humans and the sakura blossoms spill from trees. He's accepted that he'll turn to dust. His wings are too small to carry him anywhere.And then he encounters the Angel of Victory. He's beautiful and his wings are so large! But what does he mean that he wants to devour Yuuri? Having already resigned to disappearing, he decides that he will let this beautiful angel named Victor, eat him.For a devil, Yuuri was certainly very dense.





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Oh... hi there?
> 
> So I'm a person who is easily flustered. So it's a bit odd that I write these sort of things. But thank you so much for taking the time to read! 
> 
> If you enjoy it, perhaps I'll add more chapters!

Yuuri was a low born devil. He had no parents and no nest to call his own. It was a lonely place. And devils needed affection to flourish and grow. 

So he left hell to roam earth beside the humans, hoping that he could reach out to someone. But his leathery wings were so small and he could only travel so far. He landed in a country by the name of Japan. His wings continued to shrivel and so he was stranded. 

He didn’t look like a very convincing devil even when he wasn’t hiding his other-worldly features. He had the smallest wings protruding from his shoulderblades. They were jet black, just like his short hair and nothing in comparison to the devils back home with wings that could envelop their bodies. Even his horns were small. Maintaining a human form was easy. 

But all his days alone in hell made him struggle to reach out to others. He found himself alone in the daytime and at nights, he would sit on the swingset of a park, watching people pass by. His plans had failed and now his wings were of no use. He watched enviously as couples would hold hands. 

Yuuri needed affection in order to continue living. Through skin contact, devils could exchange lifeforce. But it had to be a touch that was reciprocated and wanted. 

Spring came and the sakura blossoms started to bud. Yuuri was satisfied. If he had to turn to dust, this would have been the way he wanted to go. 

But one day, when Yuuri was hiding away in a cherry blossoms watching humans pass by, someone looked up and saw him. Their eyes locked, brown to green-blue. Yuuri was stunned. This person had short silver hair and such beautifully elegant features. They smiled at him.

But surely they were looking at something else? Yuuri was in his true form, invisible to humans. It took Yuuri’s every effort to break eye contact and he looked around him. What was this person looking at? 

When he looked down, they were gone. 

\---

That night, Yuuri was sitting on a bench, watching solemnly as the pale pink flowers had begun to wilt. Yuuri would also end with these flowers. 

“I never expected to see a devil here!” 

Yuuri bolted up stiff. His eyes locked onto the silver haired man from earlier. 

“Though, you’re not much of a devil are you?” The man’s voice was smooth and deep. He moved closer, leaning into Yuuri’s space more than anyone had before. 

“What cute small wings!” His large pale hand brushed against Yuuri’s wing. The small devil gasped and leaped back. His usually lifeless wings were warm from the touch. 

“Who are you?” Yuuri had a lot more questions. How can you see me? Why are you talking to me? What do you want? But that was the only one that made it out of his mouth. 

“Oh, how rude of me.” 

The man straightened his back, until Yuuri realized how much taller he was. There was a bold fluttering sound as large white wings appeared out of the nameless man’s back. They were larger than any wings Yuuri had seen. Gracefully they wrapped around him and for a second, there was a dazzling light. When the wings parted the man’s short silver hair had grown to his waist and his human clothes were replaced with white robes. 

He smiled at Yuuri. 

“My name is Victor. Now tell me little Devil-chan, what’s yours?”

“You’re… you’re and angel?!” Yuuri breathlessly spoke in awe. He had never seen an angel up close. There has been a few times when angels would come to the bridge between heaven and hell. They always glowed brightly and as a young devil, Yuuri would creep to the edges of the bridge and watch with wonder. 

Devils and angels were originally the same. With time, devils lost their shine and so too did their children. Their wings lost their feathers and turned stiff like leather. But it didn’t mean they were any less beautiful. Regardless, Yuuri was so in awe of angels. Of how they seemed warm and gentle. 

“The angel of Victory, at your service,” the angel named Victor raised his hand to his heart and then bowed. 

Yuuri tried to back away from the angel. They were far more beautiful than he had anticipated and he felt dull and lackluster. 

“Where are you going, Devil-chan?” Victor teased. There was a large grin on his lips. “Won’t you tell me your name?” 

“It’s… it’s Yuuri.” 

“What are you doing here, Yuuri? Are you causing trouble for the humans?” Yuuri blanched. 

“No no no!” Yuuri wagged his hands emphatically. 

“What a shame… I was looking forward to punishing you,” the angel laughed while raising his finger to his mouth. Yuuri’s face turned bright red. He never imagined an interaction with an angel to be so… erotic? 

“Oh… are you a shy devil, Yuuri?” Victor’s eyes glistened brightly and he moved closer to Yuuri, slowly backing him against a tree. 

“What are you…?” 

Victor cupped Yuuri’s face with his slender hand. It made Yuuri’s skin warm.

“I’ve never been fond of devils, little Yuuri. But you were so pretty with the sakura flowers.” 

Yuuri shrank down and slipped out of the angel’s grasp. 

“Where are you going, Yuuri?” he purred. 

Yuuri was scared. Was this angel angry with him? He couldn’t tell. 

Wings flapped and rustled the air. Victor was in front of him again, but this time, his wings were wrapped around the both of them, encasing both the angel and the devil. 

They were so soft and beautiful. Victor’s wings were the purest white and so large. 

“You can’t fly far away from me with those wings, now can you?” Yuuri yelped as large hands slipped up his shirt. They snaked their way up his spine and to his shoulder blades to the base of his frail wings. 

“What a beautiful sound Yuuri… can you make it for me again?” Victor leaned down and slowly kissed Yuuri’s cheek. There was the gentlest puckering sound. His lips were soft.

“What… what are you doing?” Yuuri trembled. 

“Why I’m going to eat you, of course!” With that, he lifted Yuuri into his arms effortlessly, like a bride. 

“What? Wait!” 

Victor’s wings spread out wide around them. With one strong stroke and the sound of the air being dispersed, the angel’s large wings lifted them up.

Yuuri wrapped his arms immediately around the angel, afraid to fall. He was too weak and could no longer heal his wounds. 

“Oh, Yuuri! I do love how you’re holding me, but don’t worry! I would never drop you!” And Yuuri could tell he was safe in Victor’s arms. They were strong and held him gently but firmly. 

“Where are you taking me? Why are you doing this? What’s happening?” Yuuri’s questions finally started pouring out his mouth. They were so far up now. The town looked so small under them. 

“Why, I couldn’t devour you outside Yuuri. At least not this time!” 

“D… devour?” 

Victor nuzzled the devil’s hair with his face. 

“You smell so good! Oh, I bet you’re going to be delicious!” 

Yuuri didn’t know too much about angels, but he was certain they didn’t eat anything that was once living. Just sunlight, water, and honey. 

“You’re gonna… eat me?” Yuuri’s brown eyes finally stopped looking down at the fading earth and into Victor’s blue-green. Victor just smiled and continued to fly effortlessly. 

They descended onto a balcony with an open window. Victor slipped inside and gently put Yuuri down onto a bed. 

Yuuri sat upright, gently patting the soft surface he sat on, almost childlike. 

It was his first time in a bed. 

“What’s wrong, Yuuri? Do you not like the bed?” the angel pushed Yuuri down and climbed on top of him. 

Yuuri remembered his current predicament. 

But he wasn’t afraid. Yuuri knew he would turn to dust soon. So if this beautiful angel wanted to eat him, then he would let him. Let some sort of purpose arise with his end.

They were so close now. Victor’s body overlapping with Yuuri’s smaller one. His silver hair cascaded like a waterfall over Yuuri, their eyes locked into one another. They were close enough for Yuuri to notice the angel’s eyelashes were also silver.

“You’re so beautiful…” Yuuri whispered. 

Victor’s eyes widened and he pulled back surprised. At first, his expression was one of being stunned but it melted into a smile. Yuuri liked how this angel’s eyes looked when he was smiling. 

The angel sat up and began tugging at Yuuri’s clothes.

“What are you…?!” his complaints were muffled through the fabric.

“I can’t feast on you with your clothes on, Yuuri.” He made it sound so obvious. 

Yuuri’s chest was now bare. Victor looked down at him hungrily. His slender fingers traced Yuuri’s neck, down to his clavicle and stopped at a dusty rose nipple. Yuuri had never felt so warm before. Victor rubbed his thumb gently at first on the areola. A pulse of something he had never felt before traveled down his spine. 

Yuuri quickly brought his hands to his mouth as he tried to bite back a gasp. 

“Oh Yuuri, no. Please don’t do that. I want to hear you.” Victor gently grabbed Yuuri’s hands and brought them down. “Will you be good and let me hear you?” 

Yuuri nodded and Victor moved his face to the rosy bud he had been touching moments ago. His mouth parted and Yuuri could feel the angel’s hot breath against his skin. He closed his eyes, waiting for Victor to take his first bite. 

His nipple was enveloped in velvet wetness. He gasped at the sensation. Yuuri arched his back and moved into Victor’s touch. The angel lapped against the nub with his tongue. Yuuri moaned and his body trembled beneath Victor. The blond sucked now. The wet sounds vibrated against Yuuri’s chest as felt pulses move down in his groin.

The angel pulled back, admiring at how perky the devil’s nipple had become. It glistened from his saliva. 

“You taste even better than I had ever hoped, Yuuri. I’m going to savor you slowly.” He purred. 

For the sake of symmetry he bent down onto the other one. He was less gentle with this side. Teeth immediately grazing the nub and Yuuri cried out. Victor’s other hand rose to the other exposed nipple and rolled the nub between his fingers while his mouth expertly ravaged Yuuri. 

Victor pulled up and rubbed his palms over Yuuri’s chest. The devil was so soft. His fingers sank ever so slightly into Yuuri’s chest. 

But he had work elsewhere. Yuuri’s arousal was straining against his clothes. 

“Yuuri, will you lift your hips for me?” Dazed, the brunette nodded and did as he was told. 

Victor tugged and released Yuuri’s erection from its confines. The smaller man gasped at the feeling of the cold against his exposed flesh. He was completely bare now.

“Yuuri… you’re stunning!”

He quivered, feeling cold and confused. 

Was Victor going to eat him now? Would it hurt? 

Victor’s mouth descended down. 

Was it happening now?

Instead of teeth touching skin, lips pressed against lips. 

Yuuri made a small “Oh” and Victor pushed in. His tongue rubbing slowly against Yuuri’s. Confused but consumed by pleasure, Yuuri let the angel do what he wanted. 

That was, until something pushed against his ring of muscles below. Yuuri gently pushed his hand against Victor’s chest. It was bare. When did Victor get naked as well? Why did he need to if he was the one going to eat Yuuri?

At first, Yuuri’s body naturally resisted. It pushed back, but Victor’s index sank two knuckles deep. 

Tears came to Yuuri’s eyes as he hiccuped and quivered. 

“What… what’s happening?”

Victor used his free hand to push back Yuuri’s bangs. His touch was full of affection. 

“Shhh… it’s alright, Yuuri. You’re doing so well,” he encouraged. 

The finger sank in deeper until it could go no further. Victor kissed away the tears spilling down Yuuri’s brown eyes and soaking his long brown lashes. They sat there like jewels. 

His mouth moved to Yuuri’s mouth again. He gave the devil a deep kiss while a second finger pushed in. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he tried to push away but this time Victor was firm. 

The angel’s motions to Yuuri’s entranced stopped being delicate. Instead he moved in and out. His kiss mimicked his movements as his tongue pushed into Yuuri’s mouth synchronously. 

A third finger pressed in, this time easier than the previous two. The digits moved to spread and open Yuuri but the devil didn’t know why.

Victor arched his fingers deeper and brushed against something that made Yuuri see stars. He yelped into Victor’s mouth.

The kiss stopped and Yuuri whined. Whatever Victor was doing it felt good. 

Victor spread Yuuri’s thighs apart, admiring how his fingers pressed against the devil’s soft flesh. He hooked a thumb into Yuuri’s quivering hole and tugged. The muscle were soft now and yielded to him, exposing Yuuri’s pink insides.

“You’re so beautiful Yuuri! Oh I can see inside you!” 

Yuuri’s neglected arousal twitched as Victor uncovered his own hard length. 

The angel’s breath was ragged. His eyes were focused on Yuuri with excitement. Victor’s tongue that had kissed Yuuri moments before hungrily licked his own lips. 

“What do they say in this country? Itadakimasu?” 

He lined his erection with Yuuri’s body and finally the small devil understood. First Victor rubbed and teased. Not quite trying to enter, but rather savoring the way Yuuri’s cheeks felt against his arousal. But he was greedy and wanted more. 

Victor twisted Yuuri’s body so that he devil was on his side. He straddled on of Yuuri’s legs while he threw the other over his shoulder. He steadied himself and pushed. With one long and slow stroke he pressed in. Yuuri quivered, trying to form words with his mouth but instead made sounds that encouraged the angel. He slipped himself in all the way to the hilt. 

He could feel Victor’s life force and his own intertwining. 

The angel leaned down and kissed Yuur’is neck while pulling out just a fraction only to push back in. His motions were shallow but sent sparks into Yuuri’s vision. 

“Yuuri, you’re taking me all the way. What a good little devil you are.” He bit and sucked sloppily at Yuuri’s chest, leaving a trail behind him as his thrusts became bolder. Each motion of Victor’s hips hitting that bundle of nerves, making Yuuri’s body clench back onto the angel.

“You’re gorgeous!” He takes Yuuri’s hand and drags it to where their bodies are connected. 

“Look Yuuri. Can you feel me inside you?” Victor thrusted and Yuuri blushed furiously, feeling Victor slip in and out. 

His own neglected erection rubbed against Victor’s larger body as Victor came in for another kiss. It wasn’t as elegant or controlled as the ones before it. More like Victor wanted be close as the two of them panted. 

“Does this feel good, Yuuri?” the devil nodded as he felt full for the first time in his life. 

He moves furiously now, but still aligned just right to reach Yuuri where it feels good. Yuuri was embarrassed at the sounds their bodies made together. The loud squelch of the inside of his body shaping around Victor’s.The fervent slapping of skin against skin. 

Yuuri was so close now. 

“Please… please,” Yuuri begged as he pushed back. Victor was stunned at the reciprocation and halted for a brief moment. 

“Oh my sweet devil… You don’t fail to surprise!” 

Victor lifted Yuuri. The devil was now sitting in his lap, still connected. He used his strong hands to support Yuuri and continued to fuck him with the same fervor. It was much easier to kiss Yuuri now and the devil’s wings were free to unfold behind him.

Yuuri slipped his hands around Victor’s neck, softly intertwining with long silver strands. He softly massaged the back of Victor’s head and the angel gently bit down on Yuuri’s bottom lip as a growl rumbled in his chest. 

“You’re stunning!” 

His hands slip back to where Yuuri’s wings connected to his body. Already they were starting to uncurl and expand. Victor’s essence spilling into Yuuri, feeding his malnourished body. Tough leather turning into rich velvet. 

Victor’s large wings wrapped around them both. He wanted to encase all of Yuuri with himself. 

Hips rolling. 

“Wow, Yuuri! Yuuri, you’re so good!”

In. Out. In. Out. 

Unrelenting thrusts. 

“That’s it Yuuri, come for me,” he coaxed. 

Yuuri’s body nearly convulses as he orgasms onto their chests. His muscles pulsing and clamping down onto Victor. The angel can’t help resist as he spills himself inside those velvet hot walls. 

For a moment Victor is blinded by how beautiful Yuuri is. The devil arched his back and his head pointed to the ceiling, still riding the pleasure as small spurts of cum still spill from him. He’s milking Victor for all he’s got. 

Then those black wings explode in growth behind him. Something’s happening and Victor can’t understand it. One of Yuuri’s wings is sharp ebony while the other erupts into dazzling white. 

Exhausted, Yuuri collapses into Victor’s willing body. He’s slumped now, his dark head of hair resting in the crook of the angel’s neck. Victor’s length still encased in Yuuri.

Victor’s enthralled! And absolutely drunk off of Yuuri’s life force. 

From Yuuri’s slender back rests the wing of a devil and the wing of an angel. 

“Yuuri! Oh Yuuri! I knew it was you,” he lifted the pleasure hazed devil’s face and kissed his forehead. 

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve been looking for you!”

Yuuri didn’t quite understand but he was for the first time completely satiated. He felt safe and wanted. 

This beautiful angel had sparked him alive again. He didn’t know the gravity of Victor’s words but he wanted to thank him. Shyly he pressed his lips against the angel’s cheek, giving him an earnest kiss. He pulled back, his face pink despite all the intimate things they had done. 

Victor had grown silent. His long fingers brushed against his face,where Yuuri had gifted him the shy kiss. 

He smiled and pulled Yuuri into a tighter embrace, letting their wings wrap around each other. 

“I’ve found you my Nephilim!” 

They melted into each other, so full of life force. 

“And I’m never letting you go.” 

Yuuri wasn’t quite sure what it was Victor had called him, but if it meant he would get to stay beside this heavenly creature, that was alright by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! This was a bit rushed so I apologize for any mistakes, 
> 
> -DazzledGhosts


End file.
